Honeymilked
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: HPHG Harry never knew that warm little gestures could cause great understanding for him...


Honey-Milked 

A Harry Potter one-shot

Author's jibberish: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please have patience. I usually write anime, but this hinders my nerves since I'm just waiting for the next book to come out. If anybody knows when please tell me! HP/HG fluff…I'm not sure if this is my absolute favorite couple…but I think written correctly, they can fit. Enjoy! Oh yeah, JK Rowling is the original creator of the Harry Potter saga thing-a-ma-jigger.

            I came back from detention about two hours ago. Professor Snape had me cleaning the extra 14 cauldrons with a toothbrush…a baby's toothbrush!

            "It is easier to get every crevice," he reasoned. Hogwash if you ask me. He's just a sadist. 

            A bolt of lightning lights the night sky outside. I count: one second, two second, three second, four second, five second, six…Thunder shakes the air. So the thunderstorm isn't that far. Rain beats the windows from the outside of the Gryffindor common room. I am finishing my homework for Arithmancy when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up and see Hermione, a mauve robe pulled over her pajamas. "Harry?" she asks, surprised. "What are you doing up?"  
            "Homework," I tell her. 

            "Oh," she sits down on one the chairs near the fire. Lightning crashes and thunder rumbles; Hermione seems to jump in her seat. 

I couldn't help but notice. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine…fine…"she mutters. Again, nature screams. Hermione almost does too. 

"You're scared of the storm?" I ask her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she tells me. I could see right through it though. I know she seems scared. She gives me a warning look. "Alright, I'm a little on edge, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, we'll be taking our N.E.W.T's very soon--."

"Two months," I tell her. 

"Those tests tell us where we shall be in the wizarding world," Hermione explains. "I'm not complaining but I have a lot to study for…"

"I'm sure you can do it," I try to reassure her. "You can manage Ron's and my classes combined."

Hermione looks to the fire. "I've been so worried; I haven't had a decent sleep in a month."

I put my eagle quill down. "You need to relax Hermione. If you continue to stress out, you won't be able to sleep period."

"It's not like I can," she says. "Not with this ruckus," and she points towards the window. 

"So you're not scared of the storm?"

"I'm not," she gives me a warning glance. " I can't sleep." She looks down to her feet, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

I watchs her as she pulls her hair back and begins to braid it to the side, securing the end by wrapping a section of her hair around it. Before I knew it, I am walking upstairs to my dormitory, pulling out things from my trunk. I come back down and hand her a large overcoat. I usually don't use it; Sirius bought it for me and said I'll "grow into it." I say it'll take another 2 years before I do. 

"What's this?" she asks, taking the coat. 

"Just wrap this around you for now," I tell her. "I'll be right back." I exit the dormitory. 

The Fat Lady in the portrait looks at me strangely. She is accompanied with Violet; I suppose they were talking just now. "What is a matter with these kids?" she mutters.

"Please, I'll be right back," I tell her. I hope she doesn't leave. I turn the corner and pull the Invisibility Cloak over my head. 

I head towards the kitchen, making sure I don't run into Peeves or Mr. Filch. 

I head downstairs, to the corridors under the Great Hall. I eventually face the picture of the silver fruit bowl. I tickle the pear, it giggles then turns into a green doorknob. I enter and am greeted by a cheery host. 

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby sings, getting most of the house-elves' attention.

"Hi Dobby," I say. "I just need one little favor."

"Anything, Sir, anything! Sir is Dobby's friend!"

"I need a mug filled with warm milk and a jar of honey." By the moment I said it, two elves fill a brass saucepan with milk and set it over a stove. Dobby pulls a jar of honey out of the cupboard, a spoon from a drawer and hands both items to me. Soon, the two elves hand me a mug of warm milk. 

"Harry-Sir is thirsty?" Dobby asks.

"Actually, this is for Hermione," I tell them, pouring in some of the honey and mixing it. "She's not feeling well."

"Oh…Dobby hope Harry-Sir's special one is alright soon."

I look at him. What a curious thing to say…I say my thank you and see you later. Under the Cloak, I make my way upstairs; I almost have a run in with Mrs. Norris…I think she could smell the milk. I suppress every urge to kick her. She soon walks away when she couldn't find the drink. 

I come back into the common room, pull off the cloak ("Pig swill" I whispered to the Fat Lady) and find Hermione, with the coat draped over her body. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"In the kitchen. Here," I hand her the mug. "Drink this; it may help."

She takes a gentle sip. "Honey-milk…" she whispers. 

"Yeah," I say, returning to my homework, "It should help you sleep."

She smiles at me. "Thank you Harry."

Just looking at her, I can't help but smile back. A warm feeling rises on my chest. I push it down; I still have to finish this work. I continue to work, finishing up my homework. The next thing I know, Hermione's head is against the backrest, eyes closed. I close my book and walk up to her. "Hermione…Hermione…"

She isn't responding. I hold her by the shoulders and shake her gently. Still, she is sleeping like a lazy log. I pull out the mug that was grasped in her hands and put it on the table. I lift her up, trying to get her to her feet. She mutters something incoherent. I try to sweep her up, holding her from behind the knees. However, due to my gift of grace, I trip over the overcoat and fall backwards on the couch, her body right on top of mine. 

Uh-oh…This is not good. What if someone sees us? I can't just stay like this! I roll over towards the edge of the couch and she slides upon the cushions. I sigh. Well, I obviously can't take her back to the dormitories. So I pick up the overcoat and pull it over her body like a blanket. "Good night, Hermione," I whisper. I turn; ready to leave to my bedroom. Then, I hear her voice. 

"Harry."

Is she asleep? I head back to her body. Her eyes are still closed and her breathing is even. She says my name again, this time softer. Something comes over me; I am not sure what. One minute I am standing before her and the next I am leaning in front of her, kissing her forehead. I stroke a few bangs away from her face. I find myself staring at her face, the fire dimly lighting her features. Her face is haunting…

The way she calls my name in her sleep; it creates a weird feeling. It is hard to breathe, hazy…almost intoxicating. I stay beside her, sitting on the floor, head upon the couch, just looking at her, memorizing her sleeping face. I don't understand why I feel so drawn to her this one night. 

But the next morning, I understand; it became clear with the morning sunrise. I wake up at dawn and find my hand with hers; our fingers intertwined. Hermione bewitched me…right before I knew it…

…fin…


End file.
